Stinkers
Stinkers are a race of peaceful creatures that live and thrive in Wonderland. Physical Appearance A Stinkers appearance is that of a spherical yellow-shaped creature, they have large eyes and .]]they all wear hats, each hat is usually a different design and colour and magicians wear wizard hats to differ themselves. Stinkers are not always yellow, some are more brownish or golden and some wear glasses. Many stinkers differ in size, some thin and tall, others stubby and short. They have 4 fingers on their hands just like The Simpsons, Phinease and Ferb, The Flintstones, Mario and Luigi, Mickey Mouse, The Griffin Family (Family Guy), The Smith Family (American Dad!), Ed, Edd n Eddy, The Jetsons, Fry and Leela (Futurama), Dexter (Dexter's Labratory), Charlie Brown, The Thing (Fantastic Four), Stay Puft Marshmellow Man (Ghostbusters), Dipper and Mabel (Gravity Falls), The Belcher Family (Bob's Burgers), Postman Pat, Bob the Builder, etc'.'' Residence Many Stinkers live in a variety of magical locations, the most known location being WonderTown, where over 1000 stinkers live and prosper governed under the peaceful Peegue, mayor of the town. A known resident called Qookie lives in a quiet little cottage near the base of the tretcherous Foggy Mountain, other known locations include the mysterious Fire Island to the south and Stinky's Cove where a variety of races live. Political Although Stinkers are free-spirited and go about on their own terms, there are times where there are ruling political figures, a well known political figure is Mayor Peegue, who rules the peaceful WonderTown with serenity and fair judgement. Other stinkers such as Stinky and Loof live about their free will with excitement. Notable Stinkers Stinkers That Have Been Around Since the Classic Trilogy *Stinky - A renowned hero of the stinkers. *Loof - A small, playful and heroic stinker. *Peegue - Mayor of WonderTown. *Qookie' - An intelligent and resourceful stinker living in a quiet cottage. Stinkers from Wonderland Adventures/NPC Stinkers *'Morklin' - A wise stinker that studies at the Wonderland Museum in WonderTown *'Pootsy' *'Cedric-in-the-Morning' - A stinker who is a student of Blink magic. *'Ace' *'Guggenheimer' - A student of red magic and he uses Floing to take a player back in time. *'Zoopi Lala' - A student of Pop magic. *'Jedlic - A friendly stinker who lives in a Windmill. *Mayor Scarredy - The keeper of the Wonderfalls keys. *Booleen and Looleen - They are assistance for Cedric in the Morning and best friends. *Racerooni '- Wonderland's fastest stinker. *'Pookie and Patooters - Owners of the Mushroom Grove *Wee-Stinkers ' - The smallest stinkers of Wonderland Adventures. *'Grennfleagel' - A Student of Grow Magic. *'OobibanDeNoobi '- A student of Brr Magic. *'Teehash '- A stinker who tells you about the dangers in Forbidden Forest (Forever Forest). *'OondiOoni - A stinker who finds the player who got lost in Wonderland Adventures: Mysteries of Fire Island *Gaboonga '- A Stinker who forgets things instantly. *'Captain VoosciDiGoomi '- The Captain of the ship that sailed to Fire Island *'Dizzy - A Stinker who helps you find the Red Shard *Captain Bobo - The Captain of the Pirate Crew in Fire Island *Jaana - A Stinker who works at the tree nursery in Forest End (Forever Forrest) *Noosee '- A Stinker who has been waiting for a letter from her friend Jaana in Forest's End. *'Hootoo - The mayor of Forest End. *Retroo '- The owner of the Wondertown Arcade. *'Whimsey - A Stinker that ownes lots of hats and accessories and he can change the players appearance. *Darlee' *'Findel' *'Persniffoni' - A Stinker that sells stuff on the Makeshift Camp. *'Loopy' - A Stinker that was sitting alone and saying strange things in Wonderland Adventures: Mysteries of Fire Island. Custom Stinker ''See Custom Stinker for more information The Wonderland Adventures game sub-series allows the players to create their own Stinkers. The Custom Stinker Creator interface has a very wide variety of hats never seen before, and allows you to fully customize your Stinker. To put a custom Stinker in the Return to Wonderland Level Editor, you must make it within a Custom Model, although it still can't move and will act as a statue; it will only have the appearance of a Stinker. Gallery WAZoopiLala.png|Zoopi Lala, the student of Pop Magic Stinky.jpeg|Stinky, the main character in all of the Wonderland games so far|link=midnightsynergy.wikia.com/wiki/Stinky Peegue.jpeg|Mayor Peegue|link=midnightsynergy.wikia.com/wiki/Peegue 160px-Shadow stinkers.png|Shadow Stinkers from Return to Wonderland. Looleen and Booleen.jpg|Assistants of Cedric-in-the-Morning, they are named Booleen and Looleen Teehash.jpg|Teehash, he looks like a wee-stinker. Wee Stinker WA.jpg|Booleen and Looleen, are example of wee-stinkers|link=http://midnightsynergy.wikia.com/wiki/Booleen_and_Looleen Wee Stinker WSW.jpg|Wee-Stinker in Wonderland Secret Worlds. OobibanDeNoobi.jpg|OobibanDeNoobi, the student of Brr Magic|link=http://midnightsynergy.wikia.com/wiki/OobibanDeNoobi Jedlic.jpg|Jedlic OondiOoni.jpg|OondiOoni Captain VoosciDiGoomi.jpg|Captain VoosciDiGoomi Morklin.png|Morklin 200px-Ww guggy bluggy.png|Guggenheimer Qookie.jpg|Qookie, the stinker who lives near the foggy mountains instead of WonderTown. Loofpic.png|Loof Racerooni.jpg|Racerooni, the world's fastest stinker. Jaana.jpg|Jaana, the Skinnier version of Qookie Gaboonga.jpg|Gaboonga Category:Races of Wonderland Category:Wonderland Category:Characters and Enemies in Wonderland games Category:Stinkers